


Sweet Night

by SoftDadCarlos



Series: Family Life [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Carlos is a giver, Even when its smut its soft hours here, F/M, I am so bad at writing smut I am so sorry, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDadCarlos/pseuds/SoftDadCarlos
Summary: When they’ve finally physically recovered from the RC incident, Jill and Carlos are still finding it hard to sleep at night.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine
Series: Family Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701460
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	Sweet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @theescapingspectre and @runyoubastards on Tumblr as I combined two requests into one since they fit well :) Which means this fic is also inspired by Sweet Night by Kim Taehyung (V from BTS).

Carlos sighed as he looked at the empty side of the bed, unable to fall asleep. No matter how much work he did in the garden to cultivate his crops or tended to his chickens, he couldn’t sleep unless Jill was next to him. And at that moment, she was in her office, doing what she had been doing for the last two months - trying to figure out who hired Nicholai and tracking the movements of Umbrella. And as much as he didn’t want to get in her way because her mission was important to the both of them, he had seen the exhaustion in her eyes earlier in the day. He turned over and spotted the time. 3 A.M. He should bring her to bed.

He pushed himself out of bed and padded down the hall to Jill’s office. Whenever he looked in, he always wondered if that was the state lived in before the incident of Raccoon City. She had told him about Arkley Mansion, her suspension and her independent investigation into Umbrella. It put their initial meeting into perspective and why she was wary at first. Handwritten notes and photographs sent to her by Chris were pinned up on the walls, documents were strewn across her desk and there she was, fast asleep next to a nearly clean plate of what he had made for dinner. He smiled, at least she was eating, although he did miss her at dinner. It was unusual for him to have to eat alone, it was only when she felt like she had found a lead that she would seclude herself.

Gently, he shook her awake “Jill, amor, you’re gonna have a bad back sleeping like that.”

She grumbled and blinked up at him, “What time is it?”

“It’s just past three in the morning.”

“Oh… It’s only been 10 minutes, shouldn’t be that bad.”

Carlos was so endeared he couldn’t help but place a soft kiss on her lips, feeling her smile against him before he leant back, “Come to bed.”

“Still can’t sleep without me?” Jill asked, her brows drawing in concern.

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that. I know you want to find who was responsible-”

“Don’t apologize. Come on, let’s get you some sleep.”

Jill got out of her seat and held out her hand for him to take, which he did gladly. He pulled her into him, arms wrapping around her waist as his forehead came to rest against hers.

“You work so hard, I wish I could be of more help. But I really don’t think I could stomach seeing any more death.”

Her hands came up to cradle his face, going up on her toes to give him a quick peck, “I know. Going from FARC to U.B.C.S. You’ve seen more than your fair share. I do this so that you won’t have to see those kinds of horrors again. So no one else has to go through what we did.”

In that moment, Carlos couldn’t help but blurt out the feeling that has been on the tip of his tongue since they fought Nicholai on that rooftop, “Te amo.”

A shy smile graced Jill’s lips, “Je t’aime aussi.”

He pulled her impossibly closer, closing the gap between them. This kiss was full of pent up emotion, pushing aside their exhaustion with the relief that came from feelings being realised. Jill’s fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt as she met his passion head-on, only breaking away to breathe just to pull him in again. His hands drifted down to her thighs, lifting her up. God, he was glad he had set up a home gym. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he broke the kiss to walk the two of them to the master bedroom. Jill littered his neck with pecks and nips that were bound to leave little marks.

Upon reaching the bed, he set her down and tilted her head so that he could look directly into her eyes, “If this is heading where I think it is, I need to know that this is what you want.”

Jill rolled her eyes at him, “Carlos, you made it clear back in that hotel that the only thing stopping you was my injuries. I’m all healed up now.”

If Carlos had been any other man he might not have understood the implicit meaning behind her words. But Carlos was not any other man. In the couple of months he had known and been living with Jill, he’d come to understand that she tended to leave things unsaid. And this moment, what she had done was given him the consent he was looking for.

He wasted no time in pulling his shirt off and although Jill had seen him shirtless plenty of times before, she could feel heat fill her cheeks. Jill’s hands grabbed the hem of her tshirt, fighting with herself internally before finally tugging it up and over her head. Her torso was laid bare to Carlos’ eyes as she didn’t bother with a bra most days, rarely ever leaving the house so she could stay under the radar. Carlos could tell she was self-conscious by how one of her hands covered the scar on her arm. The one left from Nemesis infecting her. He sat on the bed next to her, moving her on to his lap as he started placing gentle kisses on every scar he could see. In his eyes, they were beautiful.

Each mark a badge of her efforts to try and do what’s right. The scars on her left arm were from when she fought that beast on top of a car park to draw it away from civilians. Burn marks on her shoulders from where she had to explode a canister to escape it with the vaccine to save the city. And although both ended in failure, he didn’t blame her because she had tried so hard and it was ultimately Umbrella at fault for her failing.

His hands gingerly traced her ribs as if they were still broken. He could feel the uneven diverts, evidence of the trauma they received. They brushed the underside of her breasts, making her squirm slightly above him.

He stopped and pulled back to look up at her, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Jill assured, her hands coming up to rest on his, encouraging them to continue their journey up to her breasts.

Carlos’ breath caught in his throat, his brain short-circuiting for a second at the feel of them in his palms, warm and soft. “Can I…?”

Jill stifled a laugh, “You don’t have to ask Carlos.”

He frowned up at her, “Yes I do. I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”

“I trust you,” She said, biting her lip as she watched him.

Carlos gulped, licking his lips as he leant forward to take one of her nipples into his mouth, giving it a quick light bite before laving it with his tongue. Jill moan above him, her hands winding into his hair, not pulling or tugging just holding him as he kissed across her chest to do the same to her other breast, his beard scratchy against her delicate skin. She squeaked when he rolled so she was underneath him, he kissed his way down her stomach, hands working on undoing and pushing down her pants and underwear. With those successfully out the way, he sat up on his knees, taking all of her in.

“Eres hermosa,” He breathed out, almost unable to believe this was actually happening.

His hands skimmed traced a path from the tops of her thighs to under her knees, lifting them to expose more of her to his greedy eyes as he made space for himself between them again.

She was already wet and squirming with impatience, “Are you going to do anything or are you just going to sit and stare?”

At her demand, he trailed kisses down her inner thigh until he reached the apex. This was it. This was really happening. Their relationship was about to take _that step_. He propped one of her legs up on his shoulder before reaching for her hips, pulling her closer. She could feel his breath on her as he inched closer and then a moan was torn out of her as his tongue swipe up her, tasting her.

She didn’t know what to do with her hands as he ate her out with fervour, one clutching at the sheets beneath her while the other reached down and tugged him deeper into her as she grinded against his mouth. Carlos groaned with each tug, out of pain or pleasure Jill didn’t know, nor did she have the wits about her to care. A coil started to form in her stomach when he focused on her clit, licking, sucking and nipping at it in ways that made her almost delirious. She pushed his hair out his face so she could watch him more clearly and felt her heart stop when his eyes met her. Dark, or most black, with lust and entirely focused on her. To her dismay he moved away, trailing more kisses back up her body. Although that dismay didn’t last long as he thrust two fingers in her, making her cry out.

“Fuck!” It had been a while since she’d last had sex with someone, let alone had the privacy to masturbate so it was a bit of a stretch for her.

His thumb started rubbing tight circles on her clit, distracting her from the discomfort as he finally reached his destination, sucking hickeys onto her neck. Jill was withering and moaning beneath him as he bought her closer to climax, a third finger slipping in to help prepare her for what was to come.

“It’s okay supercop, you can cum. I’ve got you.” Carlos whispered into her ear, feeling her walls flutter and tense around his fingers.

The coil in her belly snapped, sending her over the edge as she came over his fingers with a cry.

Carlos pecked her on the cheek before getting up, “We don’t have any condoms and you’re not on any birth control as far as I know… Is it still okay?”

It took a minute for Jill to get her thoughts together as she laid there panting, “Yeah… it’s okay. Just make sure to pull out.”

Carlos sighed in relief because honestly, he didn’t know what he would’ve done if she had said no. He undid his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers. Jill sucked in a breath, how was someone allowed to look so handsome while naked. It seemed almost unfair to her. He climbed back onto the bed, situating himself in his previous position, lining himself up with her centre.

“Don’t you want me to… repay the favour?” Jill asked, making him laugh.

“Maybe another day. Today, let me spoil you because I honestly don’t think I’d last long if you blew me.”

And with that, he slowly pushed into her, keeping careful watch of her face for any signs of discomfort, pausing whenever he felt like she needed a breather. But eventually, he was finally, _finally,_ all the way in. Both of them panting and trying to catch their breath as if they had just gone for a run. His head rested on hers, a hand cupping her cheek as he leant down and kissed her, soft and tender.

“Let me know when it’s okay to move.”

Jill nodded, shifting slightly beneath him, making him groan. She thrust up against him testingly, hands coming up to grip his shoulders as she wantonly keened at the feel of him stretching her out, brushing against her g-spot.

“Move, please move!”

Carlos didn’t need any further command, quick to start a steady rhythm, hand moving to grasp her shoulder. Jill clung to him, her body moving in tandem with his, meeting him thrust for thrust. Each time hitting that spot inside her, a new coil formed in the pit of her belly. The hand on her shoulder moved down to her breast, toying with her nipple. She couldn’t help the moans pouring out of her, lost in the delicious pleasure he gave her. She was rapidly approaching her climax again, sensitive from having already cum once earlier.

“Carlos, please! Please!” she begged not entirely sure what for.

But Carlos seemed to understand, neglecting her breast to lavish her clit with attention. Rubbing it in figures of eight until, eventually, he pinched it, throwing her into ecstasy as she came around him yet again, clinging to his back as she whined out his name.

“Shit shit shit. Voy a acabar!” Carlos could feel his own end approaching, desperately thrusting a few more before pulling out, spilling himself onto her stomach. “Holy shit that was close. I’m not ready to be a dad,” He heaved, chest rising and falling as he tried to fill his lungs.

Jill wasn’t fairing much better, her breathing rapid as she huffed a dry laugh, “Don’t jinx yourself. Could you get me a towel because no offence, this feels disgusting.”

Carlos snorted at her remark, “Give me un momento supercop, just… gotta get my shit together because damn I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

When they finally caught their breath, Carlos headed to the bathroom, wetting a flannel to clean himself up first then heading back into the bedroom to wipe Jill down. He quickly chucked the flannel in their laundry hamper before getting under the covers with Jill, pulling her into his arms as exhaustion finally claimed him. That night neither of them had nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> I love hearing from you guys! Please comment what parts you liked!  
> I do take requests! If you have any feel free to head over to my Tumblr to ask for one! You can also find my [To Do List](https://softdadcarlos.tumblr.com/post/615008925883023360/to-do-list) and rules there :) I'm also on twitter @mxbelmounte.


End file.
